(Un)deniable
by UnderworldsQueen
Summary: "Love is a weakness and I am not weak." Bella left two years ago in hopes of getting a fresh start at college. Now she's back, but she's not the same girl any more. What happens when a short stay turns longer and the ice queen starts to melt? Will love bloom, or will she be too afraid to take the leap? "What happened to the kind and loving girl I once knew?" "She grew up."
1. Prologue

**Okay, guys, this is my new try at a fanfic. It will be a side project to my original work, so updates may wary when they come. But I do hope you like it.**

 **WARNING! This will NOT be a cliche story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Do you ever imagine yourself one day leaving this place?" Bella's voice carried across the garage as she sat watching her best friend work on his car. It was the way it had been for a while now; her sitting there, either watching or reading, and him doing whatever it was he was doing with his car. Bella liked it that way. Simple. Safe. At least she used to.

Jake looked up at her, grease covering his face and staining his bare torso. He seemed hesitant to answer, as if a wrong word would kill him. "Of course I do," he finally said, a sigh escaping his lips as he straightened. He put the screwdriver he was holding down on the table and walked over to where she was sitting, taking the place next to her. "But I can't leave my dad alone." _Not like my sisters did_. He didn't need to say the last part, she understood. She also understood that he didn't blame them for leaving. The memories pained him just as well, and he'd been younger when their mother died.

Bella just nodded, already lost in thought again. It had been on her mind for days now, always bothering her. Always reminding her of all the horrible mistakes she had made in her life. Her life. She didn't feel like it was her life any more. She hadn't for a while. Everything she did, every choice she made, it all came back to _him_. Even when he was gone, it was all about him and it pained her more than she was willing to admit. Even now, months later, just the thought of him was enough to make her heart ache. She wanted a fresh start. A new life. One that could be hers again.

"What's going on, Bells?" Jacob eyed her while he wiped his hands on a towel. Every time he looked at her like that, she felt he could see the innermost parts of her. Her deepest secrets.

"Nothing, I just... I need to get away from Forks, Jake." She barely got it out, afraid of his reaction. She couldn't bare to see him hurt or disappointed, or both. They were best friends, they always would be, she just didn't know when, or even if, she would ever be back. "Please, Jake, understand. The memories-"

"You're leaving me?" The hurt in his voice was worse than she had imagined. His question made he wince. Was she? She supposed she was, in a way.

"Jake, you'll always be my best friend, you know that. No amount of distance is going to change that fact, but I have to get away from all the reminders. These last few months with you have helped me a great deal, but now it's time I do some healing on my own. Away from everything. You can understand that, can't you?" It was't fair to use those words against him, she knew, but she couldn't bare the look in his eyes. The disappointment. At her.

Biting his bottom lip, he nodded, "Yes."

Bella smiles and pulled him into a side hug. "Thank you, Jake."

"Promise me we'll talk every day, okay?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Bell!" Her roommate, Kellan, shouted as he exited his room and into their living room, where Bella was sat, engrossed in her studies.

"What?" She couldn't keep the hint of annoyance out of her voice as she looked over at him. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as he used another to dry his hair. To say he was fit would be an understatement. She raised an eyebrow. "What, couldn't find your clothes?"

Rolling his dark eyes, he replied, "I'm ordering take out. Want something?" He grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter and dropped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Yeah, just get me the usual." She turned back to her books after that, but her best friend had apparently no intention of letting her continue her studies. Figures.

"So, where's that boyfriend of yours?" Kellan asked after he had ordered their food, raising an eyebrow with an amused glint in his eyes, his lips tugging slightly upwards.

Bella scowled. "He was never my boyfriend. And I dumped him."

"Wow, I'm actually surprised it took you this long. He must've been good." he teased her, grinning.

This time, it was her time to roll her eyes. "Go find a girl to fuck and stop bothering me, Kell." That earned a laugh from him. Uncrossing her legs, she stood from where she had been sitting on the couch and stretched, the pencil that had been sitting behind her ear dropping to the floor. "What time is it?" A yawn escaped her lips.

"Eight thirty."

Her eyes widened. Already? But it was just four o'clock! A quick glance at her watch confirmed his words. "Damn," she muttered as she made her way to the bathroom. Upon entering, she walked over to her makeup kit and pulled out some make up remover. "What are you doing tonight?" she called out.

"Movie night?" She barely heard his muffled words. He'd gone into his bedroom.

"Sounds good." After having successfully removed all her makeup, she went into her own bedroom and grabbed her pyjamas, changing quickly. Just as she buttoned up the last button, her phone rang in the living room.

She heard footsteps and then the ringing stopped as Kellan's words floated to her, "Bella's phone?" There was a pause. "Of course...yeah, I'll go get her. Talk to you later, Charlie." Charlie? Why was he calling? Bella frowned. She hadn't forgotten a phone call, had she? Usually, they would talk every other week on the phone. "Bell, your dad wants to talk to you!" Did something happen back in Forks?

"Coming!" Grabbing her pillow, she made her way into the living room and grabbed the phone from him. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"Bells!" He didn't sound the least bit sad. On the contrary, he sounded the happiest he had in a long time. What was going on?

"Dad?" She let the confusion seep into her voice as she shifted the phone to her other ear, moving the books that was lying on the couch to the side so she could sit down. Meanwhile, Kellan was dressed and looking through their movie selection. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting married!"

Bella almost choked on her own spit. "What?!" She stared wide eyed at Kellan, who had dropped the films at her outburst and was now staring at her in confusion and curiosity. "Married?"

"Yes, this summer." She could tell he had a big smile on his face and she found her own making its way onto her face. She knew he and Sue had been dating for a while, starting about a year after Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack, but never had she imagined her dad would propose. "You'll be there, right?" he asked, almost as if he was unsure.

Bella froze. Would she? She'd left Forks about two years ago and never once had she looked back. She'd kept her promise to Jacob to call often. At least for a couple of months, until she stopped answering when he called. She knew it was rude. She knew she was being the worst friend ever, but how could she get a fresh start if she clung to the past? He'd stopped trying to call after a while, figuring it was a lost cause. That _she_ was a lost cause. And that had been it, all her connections to Forks was through her father.

The memories of her time in Washington, the memories of _them_ , still haunted her once in a while, but it had gotten better when she got out of the dreary little town. Could she really go back now? After two years? No, she had to. Her father was getting married, of course she had to! It wasn't about her.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, sorry, dad. Of course I'll be there." She forced a smile, even though he couldn't see it. "When should I come? Do you need help with the preparations?" She dreaded the answer, hoping he would say no. Of course, luck, as always, was not on her side.

"We'd really like that, Bells. The wedding isn't until August fifth, but I'd love for you to come earlier." She wanted to pull back, saying she wouldn't be able to come earlier, but she knew that would be a lie, and the hopeful tone in Charlie's voice quelled all thoughts of doubt.

"I'll be there as soon as the semester ends. Congratulations, Dad." They talked for a little while more before she could tell her father was getting increasingly awkward. He was never really good at long conversations. Or the emotional stuff.

After hanging up, she just sat there staring down at her phone.

"What was that all about?" Kellan took the seat next to her, having found the movie he was looking for and put it in.

"My dad...he's getting married." Wide eyed she looked up at the boy next to her. "He's actually getting married."

"That's great! Are you going?" A smile spread across his face.

"I have to, my dad's getting married in under four months!" She still had a hard time believing it. He had given her no warning. No mention of having plans to propose. How could he just ambush her with something like this?

"And you're not happy about it?" Kellan guessed.

She shook her head, "It's not that. It's just...I didn't know they were getting that serious. How-" She stopped herself. No, it was no time to dwell on it now. Instead, she looked over at him hopefully. "Would you come with me? To the wedding, I mean?"

Kellan raised an eyebrow. "You want me to come to the wedding? As your date?"

"Why not?"

He paused, as if thinking about it. "Well, I suppose I could do that. But just know, it's not a date." He winked and Bella laughed, ruffling his hair. They'd been best friends for nearly two years and Bella wouldn't have it any other way. He was the only one who could make her laugh for real anymore.

"Hey, it's not who you go with, but who you leave with, right?" She laughed and settled back on the couch, ready to watch yet another Disney marathon. Yes, it was both of their guilty pleasures.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

The months flew past faster than she would have liked, with exams and end of year projects. College was just so much harder than high school.

Soon, the day of her return to her old home had come and she found herself walking off the plane, Kellan hot on her heels. Already, she could feel the mild and humid climate hit her like an invisible wall. Yeah, she had definitely not missed that.

"You know, it's not so bad. You were definitely exaggerating when you told me about the 'horrible' weather in Washington." Kellan noted, taking off the jacket he had put on due to her complaining about the temperatures.

"You're kidding, right?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "It's terrible. I will be happy when we leave!"

Kellan rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Bells, it'll be fun. Don't you miss your old friends?"

She tensed slightly, her guard going instantly up, before she relaxed again. "Hey, do you see my dad? He said he'd be here to pick us up." She changed the subject as she glanced around, noting the couples kissing and the families reunited. People crowded the area, waiting for their luggage and making it impossible to spot Charlie. If he had even gotten there yet, that was. They _had_ landed ten minutes early.

"You aren't seriously asking me that, are you?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've never even met your dad!"

"Oh, right," But she was too distracted to even pay attention to what he was saying, her eyes frantically searching, going from one person to the next. No sign of him yet.

Kellan rolled his eyes. "You keep looking for him, I'll go grab our luggage." And he wandered off to the baggage claim, leaving her there.

Her eyes landed on a man in the far corner. Charlie. He looked awkward and out of place in such a big crowd, but a smile was still present on his face. He must have really looked forward to her coming back. She forced the guilty feeling back before it had even had the time to make itself present.

"Dad!" she called, raising her hand to signal her location. He didn't seem to hear her. Not that she blamed him, there were plenty other people talking. "Dad!" she called again as she started moving, forcing herself between people and bumping into couples who seemed to have forgotten they were in an airport.

She called his name again as she got near and he turned at the sound of her voice, his smile lighting up his whole face. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this happy. Maybe Sue really was good for him after all. "Bella!"

"Hi, dad," She gave a small smile and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bells. I'm so glad you came." _Yeah, me too._ He released her and looked around. "Don't tell me you just have that." He pointed to the bag in her hand.

"Kellan's getting our bags for us. He should be over soon." She nodded and looked towards the baggage belt. Kellan was just picking up the last bag, his mop of blond hair easy to detect.

"So, this Kellan...Is he...?" Charlie grunted, too awkward to finish the question.

"No!" Bella's eyes widened. "No, we're just friends." She cleared her throat. She'd never looked at him any other way, nor did she want to.

"Okay," Charlie nodded, then added, as if an afterthought, "Good."

Not long after, Kellan joined them and they could all leave for La Push, where Charlie was currently living. He and Sue had bought a house together not long ago, he informed them. Well, he informed Kellan, since Bella already knew. Thankfully, her dad had thought it a good idea to leave the cruiser this time, which Bella was thankful for.

"You'll really like Seth and Leah. They're good kids." he said when they were getting close.

"I'm sure they are." She wasn't planning on really getting to know anyone here anyway, but she supposed she could be friendly. She was leaving soon, and getting attached just wasn't a good idea. It never was.

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, only Kellan making small talk with Charlie. He was especially loving the embarrassing stories Charlie had to tell. Bella wasn't.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella!" Sue Clearwater exited the house just as the car pulled up, supporting a huge smile. "It is so great to finally officially meet you." Before Bella could protest, she was pulled into a warm hug by the woman who would soon be her step-mom.

Awkwardly hugging back, she plastered a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you too, Sue." And she pulled back and the other woman went to greet her fiancé and Bella's best friend.

In the doorway, a gangly, tall boy with brown eyes and short, black hair stood, a huge, happy grin on his face. He was barely containing his excitement. Seth, Bella guessed. It was time to face the music.

"You must be Seth," A smirk tugged at her lips as she walked over, looking him over. He was way too young for her, but she had no doubt he had girls falling all over themselves to get his attention. "I'm Bella."

"I know," Seth replied, the grin never leaving his face. Gee, did this guy ever stop smiling? "I've waited forever to meet you! Jake told me-" He stopped himself abruptly when Bella tensed at the name. Of course, she knew she would have to face her former best friend at some point, but she was dreading it. She was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with her, which was a good thing. It would hurt less when she left.

Bella cleared her throat. "So, which room is mine?" she asked. Anything to change the subject.

"Come on, I'll show you!"

"I have to get my bag first, hold on a second." She turned and walked back to the car, where Sue was getting to know Kellan. The poor guy looked lost as she told him about all the great things about La Push. "Hey, Sue, mind if I steal him?" Bella gave the older woman a sweet smile.

"Of course," Sue nodded, smiling. "Dinner will be done in half an hour, so don't go running off anywhere." She winked, receiving a nod from Bella.

As Bella went to get her luggage from the trunk of the car, she found Seth already there, holding both hers and Kellan's as if they weighted nothing. "You don't have to carry those-" she began, but Seth cut her off.

"Hey, it's no problem. They weight practically nothing." He winked and, as if to prove his point, he _ran_ towards the house and disappeared inside.

"Well," Kellan commented. "He seems great." And with that he followed the younger boy inside, Bella shortly after.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So, where's Leah?" Bella asked as the five of them sat around the dinner table. She had yet to meet Sue's daughter.

"Oh, she had to run an errand. She should be back in a couple of hours." It was Seth who answered. The boy seemed to keep eating, even after everyone else was finished. Boys and their bottomless stomachs. Bella resisted to roll her eyes.

"What kind of errand?" Bella tilted her head, absentmindedly playing with her glass.

"Wedding errands." Sue explained, smiling. "In Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles?" Bella raised an eyebrow. What could they possibly need in _Port Angeles?_ "Okay." She shrugged, never been one for wedding planning and knowing what would be needed for that. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to know either.

"There's a bonfire tonight at First Beach, you should come." Seth told them, looking between them hopefully.

Bella opened her mouth to decline, but a "we'll be there" interrupted her. She glanced over at Kellan, giving him a glare. It did not have the intended effect.

"Awesome!" Seth spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Seth," Sue commented in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry," The boy gave a sheepish smile.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Kellan!" Bella screamed, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, only a towel wrapped securely around her body. Her mouth was hanging open as she regarded her reflection. And she was _not_ liking what she was seeing.

A barking laugh came from the room across the hall. She was going to _kill_ him.

"I am going to _murder_ you, you fucking asshole!" She was blue. Her hair was dyed blue.

"Bella?" It was Sue. She was stood outside the bathroom door, sounding concerned as she knocked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she forced out, "I'll be out in a minute."

Okay, okay, how to fix this. She tried to take another shower, making sure to not use the bottle with dye. No use. What the hell had he put in the thing? It better not have been permanent.

She took a deep breath before unlocking the door, peaking out of the bathroom to make sure no one would see her before she ran to the room next door.

A knock on the door made her jump. "Who is it?"

"Me," Kellan.

"Step inside and you're dead, Kellan, I promise you." Bella glared at the closed door, receiving a laugh.

"Come on, Bell, I'm sorry." He sounded more like he was trying not to fall to the floor laughing.

"What's going on?" Seth's muffled voice came from down the hallway.

"Bella's being a baby." Kellan chuckled.

"I swear to god, Kellan-" And she opened the door in a quick motion, chucking her hairbrush at the boy outside. He barely managed to dodge it, a laugh escaping him again.

Taking a deep breath again, she hurried to find something to wear. She searched in her bag for a pretty, white summer dress. It wasn't too cold, so a dress would work fine, right? She thought so.

"You all ready?" Seth called from the living room. He would be accompanying them to the beach to make sure they got there since Bella wasn't the most oriented person there was, and Kellan had never been there before. Besides, Seth was probably the only person they would know there. Although, he _had_ said Jacob would be there, as well as Embry and Quil, who Bella barely knew. She dreaded that encounter very much.

"Sure, be right out." One more look in the mirror and she left her room, only grabbing a cardigan on her way.

When she got to the living room, Kellan choked on his laughter before doubling over. Seth stared at her wide eyes before a huge laugh escaped him. "Oh, man, this is priceless."

"Let me get a picture." Kellan was barely keeping himself together as he went to pull out his phone.

"Do it and you won't walk tomorrow." Bella sent him an icy glare and this time he actually gulped and left his phone alone. Good. "Shall we go?" She forced a smile.

Unable to say anything, Seth just motioned for them to follow along, trying hard to contain his laughter.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Kellan asked after a few minutes. "Do you surf much?"

Seth chuckled. "There's a ton. Cliff diving, surfing, yes, and sports are just a few of them. The guys are great to find fun things to do."

"Do you have a lot of bonfires?" Bella tilted her head in curiosity. She'd only ever been to one before, and that was when she first came to Forks all those years ago.

"A few, yes. They're great." Seth grinned.

"Do you have a special someone, Seth?" They were entering the trees by now, walking on a small path.

"No, not yet."

"Good choice." Bella nodded. "So much better to be single, don't you think?"

The boy had no reply to that other then a raised eyebrow.

It wasn't long until they were walking out onto the beach and Bella could see the bonfire in the distance, along with plenty of people mingling about. Oh, please no, don't be people from her high school. She wanted to leave that chapter of her life behind.

"Ready?"

She hesitated. Was it too late to turn back? She wanted to say no. She wanted to turn around and leave. To save it for another time. She didn't.

This was it.

Deep breath.

"Ready."


End file.
